The Blue Butterfly : Last Song
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: 'Tujuan hidup yang sangat kulindungi kini telah menghilang selamanya. Hati ini menjadi kosong tanpa kehadirannya di sisiku. Betapa aku merindukan sentuhan hangat dan senyuman tulusnya. Apakah benar jika aku bisa meraihnya kembali disurga? Dan perasaan ini... mengatakan bahwa aku akan menyusulnya.' Warning : OC (Mei Xujie) x Guo Jia, Characters-death, Songfic?, One-shot.


_(Last edited on May 12, 2016)_

 **A/N :** Youkoso! Terima kasih sudah memilih fic ini untuk dibaca. Ahh, tapi kalau langsung keluar karena salah pilih. Baiklah... /pundungdipojokan

Anyway, bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita 'The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life'. Seperti yang Anda lihat di summary, ada character(s)-death-nya. Mau tau siapa? Silakan dibaca! Sebelum itu...

 **Disclaimer :** Last Song – ryo (supercell) feat chelly bukan milik saya. Transalasi lirik saya pinjam dari blogspot 'My 30 minutes journey to the dreamsland lyrics' , untuk sekedar promosi (?), jika anda penggemar Aimer, dia punya semua transalasi lagunya. Tapi ada juga selain Aimer. EGOIST juga ada dan favorit band japan saya. Teehee! Bacot dikit deh. Sejak membuat TBB yang pertama, saya udah pinjem dan pakai lirik EGOIST yang sangat pas untuk fic saya. Saya jadi cinta mati sama EGOIST... :v /uhuk

Dan semua yang bersangkutan dengan Dynasty Warriors hanyalah milik KOEI. Saya hanya punya fic ini saja. OC bernama Mei Xujie merupakan milik saya satu-satunya.

 **Warning :** OC (Mei Xujie) x Guo Jia. Characters-death, typo, penulisan hancur(?), kemungkinan ada OOC yang sengaja atau tidak disengajakan demi alur cerita.

Oke, happy reading!

 **-XXX-**

 **The Blue Butterfly : Last Song**

Mei Xujie POV : ON

 **-XXX-**

'Begitu dingin...

Persis sekali dengan pada waktu itu

Apa kali aku diselamatkan olehnya lagi?

Apa aku akan kembali menemuinya di dunia yang lain?

Kuraih tanganku pada cahaya kecil

Aku tak dapat meraihnya

Apakah sampai disini garis hidupku?

Jika itu benar...

Tian...

Kumohon...

Bawa aku dimana dia berada.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya...

 **-XXX-**

 _I remember you_

 _I just want to tell you_

 _Even from distant place,_

 _the blueness of earth_

 _shines so brightly_

 **-XXX-**

Musim gugur. Anginnya terasa sejuk tetapi dinginnya yang menusuk. Dedaunan berjatuhan dari rantingnya. Aku tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa lembar daun yang sudah berserakan di atas rerumputan. Langitpun menangis dan kelam. Tak kusadari sudah malam. Aku tak dapat melihat bulan serta cahayanya.

Aku tidak menyukainya.

"...Xujie."

Seorang pria terbaring lemah di atas ranjang yang besar. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan ramah. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping seolah-olah hatiku adalah pohon maple yang berguguran. Aku meraih tangannya yang dingin dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku menggigit bawah bibirku, berusaha untuk menarik air mataku.

Sulit sekali.

Aku benci perasaan ini.

Kenapa.

"...Xujie. Jika kau ingin menangis, keluarkan saja. Kau tidak harus menahannya."

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapku singkat.

Ia tersenyum lembut. Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum disaat kondisinya seperti ini. Hatiku terasa semakin hancur. Dan membuatku semakin kesulitan menahan tangisku.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama menjadi kuat, Xujie. Setidaknya kau jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini."

Aku masih bersikeras untuk menahannya. Akan kucoba apaun caranya untuk tidak menitikkan air mata. Jika tidak, aku akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Tapi...

"...!" Tak kusadari, tangannya yang besar dan kekar menyentuh kulit pipiku.

Dingin.

Dingin sekali...

Padahal biasanya tangannya selalu hangat. Aku sungguh merindukan sentuhan hangatnya.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, ia masih tersenyum padaku. Tetap saja, hatiku belum terobati sama sekali, walaupun senyum hangat terulas dari wajahnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan perasaanku sendiri. Pada akhirnya, air mata keluar dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Aku masih bersikeras untuk menahan isakan tangisku, tapi sangat sulit sehingga keluar dengan paksa dari mulutku. Aku menutup mataku erat dan menyentuh tangan kanannya yang dingin.

Lebih dingin daripada air hujan bahkan salju.

Apa tidak akan ada keajaiban untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula?

Aku begitu merindukan kehangatannya.

"Kau terlalu menawan jika menangis, istriku. Sehingga aku merasa tidak pantas untuk mengusap air matamu. Tapi, untuk terakhir kalinya..." Jemarinya bergerak menuju pelupuk mataku.

"Jangan katakan itu!" Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya. Sekarang air mataku tidak akan berhenti keluar. Aku sangat membenci ini. Padahal selama ini aku sudah menyadari kalau menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun. Hatiku tidak akan bisa disembuhkan. Seberapa banyak air mata yang keluar, dia tidak akan pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Kau tahu, Xujie? Dari awal kita bertemu, kau begitu cengeng. Tapi, seiring dengan waktunya berjalan. Kau terlihat lebih kuat menahan perasaanmu. Tapi, kau tidak perlu menahannya, jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah. Jika kau senang, maka tersenyumlah. Aku sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu." Tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan, ia membelai rambut panjangku. Ia tertawa pelan. "Tak kusangka rambutmu sudah memanjang sampai ke lututmu. Kau benar-benar tidak akan memotongnya ya..."

"Bukannya Fengxiao yang mengatakan kalau aku terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut panjang. Aku melakukannya demi Fengxiao." Ucapku sambil terisak.

Ia tertawa lagi. "Ya. Seperti ini saja kau terlihat sangat anggun, istriku. Kau benar-benar perempuan yang istimewa dari klan Mei. Amat berbeda dari yang lain. Aku sungguh beruntung telah memilikimu."

Ya, aku merupakan salah satu wanita dari klan Mei. Namun, hanya diriku yang sangat berbeda dari wanita klan Mei yang lain. Rambut merah kecoklatan serta manik merah bagaikan batu merah delima, sangat jarang ditemui. Mereka sempat menganggapku anak yang terkutuk.

Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Selama aku hidup, orang disekitarku mati sengsara. Ayah dan ibuku mati, bahkan Tuan Lu Bu yang terkenal akan kekuatan luar biasanya juga mati. Dan sekarang, aku akan kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak akan bisa memandang langit yang sama bersama Fengxiao.

Padahal masih banyak lagi yang ingin kulakukan bersamanya. Namun, takdir selalu berkehendak lain... sama sekali tidak berpihak padaku.

"...Fengxiao."

"Hm?"

"...Kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon..." Aku melepas dekapanku dari tubuhnya dan memandang wajah pucatnya. Tak sengaja, air mataku mengenai pipinya. Tatapan yang penuh dengan kelembutan pada matanya menghilang menjadi terbuka lebar. Kemudian, matanya setengah tertutup, kemudian ia kembali meraih wajahku.

"Jika kau tiada, tujuan hidupku benar-benar akan lenyap. Aku yakin aku tidak akan menemukan tujuan hidupku yang lebih baik! Tujuan hidupku hanyalah bersamamu, bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya!?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, tidak selamanya tujuan hidupku akan kosong 'kan?"

Aku menjauh dan kembali duduk. "Apa maksudmu...? Apa maksudmu aku harus mencari orang yang lain yang lebih berharga!? Aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain Yi, ayah dan Fengxiao! Kenapa Tian begitu kejam... Kenapa Fengxiao menerimanya. Kenapa kau tidak menghindarinya...!?"

Ia menyentuh pergelangan tanganku kemudian menarikku sehingga aku berada di pangkuannya lagi. "Aku pernah mengajarimu kalau takdir tidak bisa dilawan, bukan? Itu adalah kuasa Langit."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin Fengxiao menghilang selamanya! Aku—"

Ia memotong ucapanku, bibir kami sudah saling bersentuhan. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia mengeratkan sentuhan pada lengannya di tubuhku. Kecupannya begitu dalam membuatku mengerang. Setiap kali bibirnya saling bersentuhan dengan milikku, aku merasa seluruh tubuhku meleleh. Membuatku teringat akan arti ciuman pada ingatanku saat bersamanya, kecupan kasih sayang darinya terasa sama-sama baik dan juga mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, ia memutuskan kecupannya. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan dan mengatur nafasku. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahuku, kulitku tidak dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat.

Dingin sekali.

Semua sentuhan yang berasal dari dirinya terasa begitu dingin.

"Itu tidak benar, Xujie. Kita masih bisa bertemu di surga."

Kedua mataku terbelalak melebar. Dulu ia pernah mengajariku kalau surga itu adalah tempat dimana para umat manusia yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini, jiwa mereka akan ditempatkan di tempat yang tak ada penyesalan maupun kesedihan. Yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan. Itulah surga.

"...Aku akan menunggumu disana. Sebentar atau lama, aku akan membawamu jika sudah waktunya. Karena itu, bisakah kamu menunggu beberapa waktu lagi?"

"..." Aku tak dapat menjawabnya. Mataku masih melebar memandang wajah pucatnya.

"...Nah, sekarang sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita tidur."

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala dan menurutinya. Ku istirahatkan kepalaku pada bantal dan menggenggam tangan dinginnya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Aku ingin menghangatkannya, karena itu aku mendekatkan dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada bahunya. Aku dapat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh keningku. Ku genggam erat tangannya dan kembali menangis dengan diam tanpa bersuara.

 _'Tian... kumohon berikan keajaiban.'_

 **-XXX-**

Matahari sudah terbit, aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Kemudian menggosok mataku dengan sisi tepi telunjukku.

"...?" Baru kusadari, tanganku bergandengan dengan tangan miliknya.

...?

Tapi aneh sekali.

Kukira tadi itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Tapi, tangannya benar-benar terasa dingin.

"...Feng...xiao?" Aku menatap wajahnya yang pucat. Kedua matanya masih tertutup, bibirnya menyinggungkan seulas senyuman. Tapi kenapa...

Aku tidak merasakan apapun dari dirinya.

Aku merasa...

Sudah ditinggalkan olehnya...

"...eh...Fengxiao. Fengxiao...!" Air mataku kembali mengalir, kedua mataku sudah membengkak dari tadi malam. "...Fe-Fengxiao..." Aku memanggil namanya tetapi tidak terjawab olehnya. "Fengxiao... aku sangat mencintaimu... jadi kumohon... aku..."

Hatiku mengatakan bahwa semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku. Tidak akan terjawab olehnya dan tidak akan menyembuhkannya. Ia tidak akan membuka matanya. Aku takkan bisa merasakan sentuhan hangatnya. Semuanya... sudah menghilang. Apapun yang aku katakan... Apapun yang aku berikan padanya. Semuanya sia-sia. Ia tidak akan kembali padaku.

"...Fengxiao..."

Aku menggenggam tangan besarnya dengan erat. Setetes bulir air mataku jatuh pada tangannya.

Pohon maple yang besar yang berada di taman sudah tak berdaun lagi. Lembaran daun yang terakhir sudah jatuh ke rerumputan yang basah. Hujan yang baru saja reda memunculkan pelangi yang indah.

Lagi-lagi, Tian tidak mengabulkan doaku.

 **-XXX-**

 _Forgive me,_

 _for leaving without saying any words_

 _But I know, you,_

 _of all people would know me completely_

 **-XXX-**

Setahun berlalu setelah kepergiannya. Ia sudah meninggalkanku dan juga Guo Yi. Putra kami satu-satunya yang kini sudah berumur 8 tahun. Ayah angkatku, Xun Yu sudah menginap di kediaman keluarga Guo ini karena beliau cemas akan keadaanku setelah kepergiannya.

Aku tahu...

Kali ini tujuan hidupku untuk Yi dan ayah. Hanya merekalah yang masih berada di sisiku saat ini. 'Dia' yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

Menungguku di surga.

Pandanganku mengarah ke pohon maple nun besar di taman, dedaunan merah berjatuhan satu persatu. Yi yang sedang bermain di tengah taman sibuk mengumpulkan daun menjari berwarna merah itu.

"Tinggal kurang dari seminggu, musim salju akan datang." Gumamku.

Pria berambut hitam memukul kepalaku dengan amat ringan dengan punggung jarinya. Dia membawakan cawan dan teh yang aromanya yang begitu menyegarkan. "Kau terlalu sering melamun dan mengucapkan hal-hal aneh, putriku."

"...Teh yang ayah buat aromanya enak sekali." Ucapku menukar pembicaraan.

Ayah menghela napas, sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. "Begitukah? Itu karena berkatmu yang telah mengajari ayah membuat teh dengan cara yang benar. Kau bisa menjadi atasan tertinggi sebagai dayang di istana." Kemudian ia mendengus geli, kemudian meminum tehnya.

"Sungguh?" Aku masih belum meminumnya, aku masih memperhatikan Yi yang bermain sendirian.

"..." Ayah membelai kepalaku. "Jangan seperti ini, Xujie. Mendiang suamimu tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan? Senyum palsu?" jawabku.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ayah menyentil dahiku.

"Aduh, ayah!?"

"Lebih baik kau hentikan pemikiran negatifmu itu atau ayah akan menyentil dahimu lebih keras lagi." Sahutnya sambil meminum tehnya dalam satu teguk.

Aku menurunkan mataku dan kembali memandang Guo Yi. Ia menyadariku pandanganku, ia tersenyum lebar dan terlihat bangga mengumpulkan dedaunan itu di tangannya.

"Ayah. Aku akan ikut perang besok."

"..." Ia memandangku dengan tatapan kaget. "Tidak boleh. Kau tahu perang disana akan sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau kau..." Xun Yu berhenti, ia tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Benar.

Mati.

Itulah yang akan diucapkannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengikuti ayah. Lagipula, aku sudah sering mengikuti perang."

"Walaupun begitu..."

"Tujuan hidupku kali ini adalah melindungi ayah dan juga Yi. Aku ingin memastikan ayah selamat, ayah tak perlu mencemaskanku. Hidupku hanyalah untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi. Hanya itu ayah. Jadi kumohon..."

"Tidak." Ayah menggeleng kepala.

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya..."

"Tidak...!"

"IYA!" Ku tinggikan nada suaraku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Ayah menghela napas dan mengurut keningnya.

"Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini. Kau benar-benar keras kepala, putriku. Lakukan sesukamu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Terima kasih ayah. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ayah."

"Kau tak perlu berjanji jika kau tak bisa menepatinya." Ia berdiri dan kembali membawa cawannya ke dapur.

"..." Aku menoleh langsung ke arahnya dengan mata terbelalak, menatap kepergian ayah. "Ayah..." lirihku sembari menurunkan mata.

Malam pun tiba, aku memandikan tubuhku di dalam kolam berkayu yang hangat bersama Yi. Kusanggul rambutku kemudian membasuh wajahku.

"Hangatnya~" Ucap Guo Yi sembari tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku tertawa kecil dan membasuh wajahnya. "Kau benar."

"Sepertinya aku ingin sekali menggosok punggung ayah."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menjawab. "...um."

"Ibu, ayah sudah berada di surga 'kan?"

Aku selalu berharap demikian, tapi semua orang tak pernah tahu dimana umat manusia dibawa setelah kematian. "...Um. Benar."

"Syukurlah!"

"...Ayo, kalau terlalu lama berendam nanti bisa masuk angin."

"Ya, Bu!" Guo Yi langsung keluar dari kolam dan mengambil handuk.

Setelah memakai gaun tidur, aku membantu Yi memasang pakaiannya. "Eh tunggu tunggu, Bu! Aku bisa sendirian kok." Ucapnya sambil mengikat tali hanfunya. "Lihat. Aku bisa mengikatnya. Hehe!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. "Yi memang hebat. Yuk, kita tidur." Kubaringkan Guo Yi dengan perlahan kemudian membagi selimut.

"Ibu."

"Ada apa, Yi?" Aku menoleh kearahnya, wajah senyumnya tak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Mengingatkanku pada dirinya, selalu tersenyum hangat pada situasi apapun. Senyum yang selalu menghangatkan dan menengkan hati dari segala kerisauan. Aku sungguh merindukan senyumannya.

"Hehe, seperti biasa. Nyanyian tidur." Guo Yi tertawa malu. Senyuman polosnya amat sempurna. Aku amat menyukainya.

"Baiklah..." Aku merangkul erat putra tunggalku sembari membelai kepalanya. Warna rambutnya yang hampir persis dengan milikku, tetapi terlihat lebih gelap. Dan manik emasnya bersinar memandang wajahku. Lagi-lagi, aku tertipu akan maniknya, membuatku kembali mengingat dirinya. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dengan menenggelamkan wajahku di kepalanya.

 **-XXX-**

 _I've always thought,_

 _It would be nice, if someday_

 _I could tell you that I love you_

 _Say, if I confessed my love to you_

 _I wonder what kind of face_

 _you'd show me?_

 _Please, tell me_

 **-XXX-**

Matahari mulai terbit, aku sudah bangun dari awal dan bersiap-siap menuju istana. Dan kusadari Yi sudah terbangun.

"Ibu..."

"Ah, Yi. Selamat pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

Yi mengangguk pelan. "Ibu... apa ibu akan pulang cepat?"

"...Ya." Aku mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin aku bisa pulang. Karena perasaan ini... sepertinya 'dia' akan menjemputku di pertempuran nanti. Aku tidak tahu kalau ini sangat pedih karena harus meninggalkan putraku satu-satunya yang masih kecil dan juga ayah angkatku. Tetapi, aku merasa sedikit... senang... karena sebentar lagi aku dapat menemuinya lagi di tempat yang lebih baik.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tian. Aku akan menghadapi cobaan apapun dari Langit.

Aku meraih wajah putra angkatku kemudian memeluknya. "Tidak apa, jika kau kesepian kau boleh tinggal sementara di rumah Tuan Xiahou Yuan, agar kamu bisa bermain dengan Xiahou Ba. Ayo, sebaiknya kamu siap-siap, ibu akan mengantarkanmu kesana."

"Um!"

Ketika aku melewati jalan menuju rumah kediaman Tuan Xiahou Yuan, ternyata Tuan Cao Cao baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Ia menyadariku kemudian menghampiriku. Aku langsung memberi hormat padanya.

"Jarang sekali saya melihatmu keluar rumah, Nona Guo."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarkan Yi ke rumah Tuan Xiahou Yuan. Aku tidak ingin putraku kesepian di rumah sendirian." Ucapku sambil mengusap kepala Guo Yi.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Cao Cao!" Guo Yi tersenyum lebar.

Tuan Cao Cao tertawa pelan. "Kau anak yang periang, hampir mirip dengan mendiang ayahmu." Ucapnya tersenyum simpul. "Nona Guo, saya sarankan Anda untuk membiarkan Yi menginap di istana. Saya harap Cao Shuang akan senang bila bermain dengan putra Anda."

"Waaah! Aku mau, Tuan!" Guo Yi meloncat kecil kegirangan. "Boleh kan, Bu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Lalu aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku pada pemimpin Wei tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuanku. Anda sangat baik."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Anggap saja ini hutang budiku kepada mendiang suamimu."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Cao Cao!" ucap Guo Yi tersenyum lebar.

 **-XXX-**

Aku memandang Yi yang baru saja bermain dengan putra bungsu Tuan Cao Cao, Cao Xiong yang ternyata ditemani oleh Xiahou Ba, putra kedua Tuan Xiahou Yuan.

"Ah, Nona Guo. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang diatas bahu menghampiriku.

Aku memberi hormat padanya. "Apa kabar, Pemaisuri Wuxuan."

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Jarang sekali saya melihat nona mengunjungi istana. Bagaimana kalau saya usulkan nona tinggal disini? Saya yakin Tuan Cao Cao tidak keberatan." Ucapnya sambil memandang Yi yang bermain di taman bersama Xiahou Ba dan Cao Shuang."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak."

"Begitukah. Sayang sekali..."

"Um. Tapi, bisakah Nona mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya kembali memandangku.

"...Kumohon jaga Yi bila aku sudah tiada."

"..." Nona Bian terdiam, kemudian kembali menatap anak-anak yang bermain. "Ya, pasti."

Aku pun kembali ke rumah sendirian. Aku membakar dupa dan berdoa. "...Aku akan menemuimu kembali, Fengxiao. Jadi kumohon, tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

Aku duduk di depan taman dan memandang pohon yang sudah hampir tak berdaun, hanya tinggal beberapa lembar lagi. Aku memegang erat kain biru yang digantung pada topi kecil emasnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

...Sebentar lagi, salju akan turun. Berbicara soal salju, membuatku ingat sewaktu aku menemui dirimu pada pertama kali. Sungguh...

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu... Fengxiao."

 **-XXX-**

 _Hey, I miss you_

 _I want nothing but you,_

 _Only you I always want_

 _to face my distant future_

 _Together, all alone with you_

 **-XXX-**

Beberapa hari kemudian, musim salju pun datang. Semua yang akan mengikuti perang akan berangkat hari ini. Para prajurit telah berkumpul dan sebentar lagi akan berangkat menuju lokasi perang. Para jendral nampak sibuk memerintah bawahan mereka.

...

Mereka benar-benar hebat. Semua yang berniat untuk menghentikan perang ini, memiliki hati yang kuat. Aku yakin, tujuan mereka untuk melindungi yang terkasih. Mereka tidak membutuhkan gelar atau pangkat bahkan meninggalkan jejak mereka untuk sejarah. Melindungi adalah hasrat yang mereka junjung tinggi.

Sedangkan aku, aku sudah kehilangan orang yang amat terpenting bagiku. Dia begitu banyak mengajariku tentang keburukan dan keindahan dunia ini. Dia selalu menghangatkan hatiku, melindungiku, dan... masih banyak lagi. Aku tidak dapat menghitungnya, layaknya pasir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Aku tahu aku masih memiliki ayah dan Yi. Aku bersyukur masih memiliki orang yang aku sayangi. Tapi sepertinya, aku dapat merasakan sudah waktu aku akan...

Meninggalkan mereka.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan 'dia'. Tapi demi itu aku harus meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua menderita akibat situasi negeri ini dan... kepergianku. Tapi, aku yakin Tian akan menolong hambanya. Aku percaya itu.

"Xujie."

Aku menoleh kesamping dan menatap ayahku. Tetapi sebaliknya, ia tidak menatapku. Dari raut wajahnya aku tahu dia gelisah. Aku tersenyum, ayah begitu baik. Dia amat khawatir padaku dan dia peduli padaku. Tapi aku malah menyia-nyiakan kepeduliannya terhadapku untuk tidak mengikuti medan perang. Aku benar-benar anak yang bodoh.

"Tidak perlu khawatir ayah." Aku menggandeng tangannya erat. Matanya bergerak memandangku. Kedua alisnya menyempit. "Kumohon, jangan pasang raut wajah seperti itu." Aku menyentil dahinya.

"Ukh! A-Apa yang kau-"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Baru kusadari, semua orang sudah siap. Aku dan ayah melakukan _gongshou_ menghadap Tuan Cao Cao. Beliau berdiri di jenjang tengah menuju ke dalam istana.

"Angkat kepala kalian semua."

 **-XXX-**

Kami pun sampai di provinsi Jing, di dekat sungai Yangtze, disini merupakan kunci kesuksesan dari strategi yang akan digunakan nanti. Pasukan kami memang banyak, tapi banyak sedikitnya tidak selalu menjadi kunci kemenangan. Dan saat ini pun perasaanku kembali gelisah. Aku memandang langit sore, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam.

 **-XXX-**

 _I wish,_

 _without saying any words_

 _You'd embrace me tightly_

 _with your hands_

 _because I'm only yours_

 **-XXX-**

"...Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku melihat matahari. Dan setelah ini, aku tidak akan bisa melihat matahari kembali terbit." Gumamku.

Aku mendengar suara pijakan kaki yang terdengar semakin lama semakin dekat. Ku istirahatkan kedua lengan dibelakang punggungku dan menunggu pria itu berdiri di sebelahku.

"Apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan, Nona Guo?" tanya pria itu.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja... memandang matahari terbenam sangat indah." Ucapku sembari tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tuan Li Dian?" tanyaku sambil menoleh padanya.

Ia mendengus tetapi dia ikut tersenyum. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi, kalau diperhatikan, kau benar."

Kami pun terdiam dan menatap langit yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai kelam. "Nona Guo. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengatakannya."

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada lengan bajuku. Dan memandang laut yang memantulkan raut wajahku. Aku menutup rapat bibirku.

"Kami akan melindungimu. Jika gagal, aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan dikutuk oleh mendiang suamimu atau tidak."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tuan Li Dian lucu sekali. Fengxiao bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi..." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau sangat baik, terima kasih... Tuan Li Dian."

Dia ikut tertawa dan ikut memandang laut. "Tapi... aku serius, Nona Guo."

"..." Aku kembali menatapnya dan mulutku terbuka sedikit kemudian kembali tertutup dan menyinggungkan senyuman ketika memandangan sekumpulan kapal.

Betapa bodohnya diriku. Tuan Li Dian dan yang lain berusaha agar aku tidak mati. Tapi rasanya... aku membuat perjuangan mereka jadi sia-sia.

Aku memang yang terburuk, ya?

 **-XXX-**

Perang pun dimulai, semua pasukan sudah berada di posisi masing-masing dan semua kapal sudah dirantai. Aku tidak memiliki pasukan tetapi hanya mengikuti ayah. Aku memegang erat _dagger-axe_ milikku dan memejamkan mata.

"Xujie."

"Ya, ayah?"

"Kau harus tetap bersamaku." Aku mengangguk pelan.

Aku tahu, dia pasti ingin melindungiku. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku mati di medan perang ini. Tapi, untuk terkahir kalinya. Biarkan aku menolongmu, ayah.

"Matahari sudah terbenam, tapi kenapa mereka tidak menyerang kesini?"

"..."

"...Um, ayah?"

"Arah anginnya. Terkutuk kau, Zhuge Liang."

"...?"

"AAAAH!" Aku mendengar suara teriakan yang tajam. Aku membalikkan badan mencari asal teriakan tersebut.

"ADA PENYUSUP!"

' Wu, akhirnya mereka datang. Tapi, aku tidak mau mati secepat ini. Sampai ayah bisa selamat!' Aku maju di garis depan dan mulai menyerang mereka satu persatu. Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan pada wanita. Aku menyerang mereka dengan kaki kanan dan punggung besi senjata milikku agar mereka tak terbunuh. Aku tahu mereka harus dibunuh jika tidak mereka bisa memasang perangkap pada kami. Tapi...

"...!" Kedua mataku terbelalak lebar ketika melihat anak panah mengarah padaku. Secepat mungkin aku menghindar dari membunuh pasukan panah tersebut.

Padahal aku tidak ingin melihat tumpahan darah.

Apa boleh buat...

"Xujie! Bukannya sudah kubilang tetap bersama ayah 'kan? Kenapa—"

"Ayah." Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Tujuanku saat ini adalah melindungimu. Karena itu..." Aku kembali maju dan menyerang mata-mata dari Wu tersebut. Kulihat beberapa prajurit kami sudah banyak yang mati. Kenapa mereka mengirim mata-mata?

"Nona Guo!" seru seorang pria sambil menyerang pasukan Wu tersebut di belakangku. "Hampir saja..."

"Tuan Li Dian—"

"Apa kau sudah dengar dari pembawa pesan? Zhuge Liang saat ini sedang berdoa untuk memanggil angin dari selatan. Dasar, memangnya dia memiliki sihir..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan—"

Ia menyadari sesuatu jauh dari depan matanya. "Tidak... Sial. Sudah kuduga kita terlambat karena penyusup ini."

"Eh?" Aku melihat arah pandangannya. Aku melihat banyak sekali kapal yang sengaja dibakar oleh prajurit Wu tersebut dan mengarah kemari dan kapal tersebut menabrak kapal Wei.

"..."

Terbakar. Mengingatku akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Desa Xi Jiang dibakar oleh Dong Zhuo. Semua orang terbakar hangus, rumah mereka, kebun dan sawah mereka... hanya meninggalkan abu yang hitam. Aku ingat, bukankah semua itu salahku? Karena aku ini... terkutuk?

"Nona Guo! Nona Guo!" Aku memegang kepalaku dengan erat.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ibuku tewas di depanku, semua penduduk desa... terbakar hangus. "U-Uhh!"

Kapal disini pun ikut terbakar. "Xujie! Xujie!"

"...! A-Ayah."

"Kita harus pergi dari sini! Cepat!"

"...B-Baik!"

"..." Kedua alis pria yang membawa senjata tombak beroda menyempit. Aku tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkannya.

"Kumohon tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"...Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nah, ayo!"

Aku mengikuti mereka dan para prajurit mundur untuk mencari lokasi yang aman. Informasi yang diberikan prajurit pembawa pesan sudah banyak sekali prajurit yang mati terbakar dan kami diharuskan untuk melarikan diri ke arah selatan.

"Cukup sampai disana!"

Seorang pria kira-kira setengah baya yang merupaka salah satu komandan Wei muncul dihadapan kami. Tuan Cao Cao hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Cai Mao..."

"Ya, aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan aliansi! Kau sudah tamat, Cao Cao! Aku akan menahanmu disini! Sebentar lagi mereka akan-"

"Jangan menghalangi kami!" seru Tuan Xu Zhu langsung menyerangnya, Cai Mao menangkis serangan tiba-tibanya. "Tuanku Cao Cao! Aku akan melawannya!"

Cao Cao dan pasukan lainnya kembali langsung melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Tuan Xu Zhu dan pasukannya.

Tetapi, kami kembali ditahan oleh jendral Wu lainnya. Taishi Ci, Lu Su, Han Dang dan Gan Ning. "Kau tak akan bisa lari, Cao Cao! Hadapi kematianmu!"

Para jendral Wei pun mengambil formasi untuk melindungi Tuan Cao Cao. Aku maju dan menyerang salah satu jendral yang berada garis depan.

"Heh, tidak kusangka wanita sepertimu menyerangku terlebih dahulu."

Ia mendorongku begitu kuat, kalau begitu...

Aku melepas seranganku membuat pria bernama Gan Ning itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh ke depan. Aku menyerang dadanya membuat dirinya memuntahkan darah.

"Uhuk uhuk! Sialan kau, seharusnya aku tidak meremehkanmu!"

"..." Aku tidak boleh takut, aku sudah sering melihat darah selama aku bersama 'dia' bahkan sebelumnya. Dan api... aku tidak akan takut. Karena aku sudah mengalami semua itu. Aku tidak akan menyusahkan para jendral.

Ia tersenyum miring padaku dan melempar senjatanya sehingga _dagger axe_ -ku dirantai sehingga sulit untuk menyerang. Ia berusaha untuk menendangku kembali, aku melepas senjataku kemudian menghindar dan menyerang keatas menuju dagunya dengan menggunakan telapak kakiku.

"Ugh!" Ia terpental ke tanah. "K-Kau!"

Aku kembali mengambil senjataku. "..." Jika dia sudah sangat marah, aku yakin dia pasti akan menyerangku terus dan melupakan pertahanannya. "...Lebih baik dinginkan kepalamu." Ucapku dengan ekspresi lurus.

"H-Haaa!? Kau mengejekku?" Dia langsung berdiri dan mengambil kembali senjatanya kemudian kembali berusaha untuk menyerangku.

"..." Aku menyerangnya dengan ujung senjata membuat tangannya melepaskan senjata miliknya dan lengan kanannya berdarah. "Si-"

Kakiku mengenai ubun-ubun kepalanya membuat dirinya kembali jatuh. Kemudian mengarah besi dagger-axe -ku di belakang lehernya dan menginjak keras telapak tangannya. "Ini sebabnya Anda tidak mendinginkan kepalamu."

"S-Sial...! Kalah dengan wanita sepertimu..."

"Anda sepertinya orang yang tidak mau belajar dari kesalahan. Lagipula, Anda sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak meremehkanku. Nah, apa Anda sudah siap untuk mati?"

"Heh, tidak mungkin secepat itu!" Dia langsung beranjak sehingga pijakan dikakiku terlepas, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia langsung menyerangku.

"Nona Guo!"

Pria yang bersenjata _dual hookblades_ menangkis serangan musuh bernama Gan Ning tersebut.

"Nona Guo, serahkan padaku! Larilah!" ucap Tuan Yue Jin.

"T-Terima kasih..." Aku pun lari dan meninggalkannya.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Aku membuka kancing di leherku. "K-Kalungku...K-Kalungku... H-Hilang! Kemana...kemana hilangnya!?" Hatiku mengatakan bahwa kalungmu mungkin jatuh di kapal, aku yakin masih ada. Aku harus cepat mencarinya! Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju kapal, aku tahu kapalnya terbakar, tetapi belum tenggelam. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa meraihnya kembali!

"Fengxiao... Maafkan aku. Aku begitu ceroboh."

Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah kalung tetapi itu pemberian yang ditinggalkan olehnya. Hadiah yang diberikan saat aku menjadi istrinya, harta yang sangat penting dibandingkan nyawaku sendiri.

"XUJIE!" Ayah memegang pergelangan tanganku membuatku berhenti.

"Ayah, kumohon lepaskan. Kalungku...kalung pemberiannya hilang. Aku harus mencarinya! Jadi kumohon lepaskan aku!"

"Xujie! Tenanglah! Itu hanya sebuah kalung—"

"'Hanya sebuah kalung'? Itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagiku! Lepaskan!" Aku melepas genggamannya dan kembali berlari menuju kapal.

"Xujie! Berhenti!"

Aku menghiraukan perkataannya dan terus berlari. Menghiraukan para jendral yang memerhatikanku dengan mata mereka melebar dan mencoba untuk menghentikanku.

"Nona Guo! Jangan! Pergi kesana terlalu bahaya untukmu!"

"Kau bisa mati!"

"Kapalnya masih terbakar dan sebentar lagi akan tenggelam!"

"Hentikan niatmu itu, Nona Guo!"

"Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu!"

"Putramu sedang menunggu kepulanganmu! Jadi jangan pergi dan kembalilah bersama kami!"

Tidak, aku pasti bisa mengambil kalungku kembali! Lalu pulang ke rumah dan aku bisa berziarah lagi ke makamnya. Berdoa untuk keselamatannya di dunia sana. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Yi dan ayah. Terus, terus, dan terus berulang sampai sudah sampai akhir hidupku.

Aku terus berlari dan mengabaikan panasnya api. Kayu-kayu yang terbakar satu persatu jatuh dari atas dan membuat sepatuku basah akan air sungai yang memasuki kapal.

"Dimana...kalungku? Dimana?! F-Fengxiao. Fengxiao...!"

 _'Xujie.'_

"...eh? Suara ini-Apa aku berhalusinasi? Aku..." Aku menggeleng kepalaku dan terus mencari kalung kupu-kupu berwarna biru. "Pasti ada disini... Aku yakin... dimana!?"

Aku melihat kilauan kecil tertangkap oleh penglihatanku, tersangkut di sela-sela sudut kapal. "Akhirnya! Syukurlah... syukurlah... Fengxiao..." Aku menggenggam erat kalungku dan mengecupnya. Aku sangat senang dapat menemukannya. Aku begitu ceroboh, sampai-sampai kehilangan benda berharga darinya. "Aku benar-benar bodoh..." Air mataku kembali mengalir deras, dan bibirku menyinggungkan senyuman bersyukur.

Tiba-tiba, suara kayu yang terbakar berjatuhan, kapalnya terasa semakin lama semakin tenggelam.

"..." Aku memandang langit yang menurunkan butiran salju. "Aku sudah lelah... Sepertinya, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi. Seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku..."

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menutup mataku.

 _If someday, my present and your present_

 _happened to cross again_

 _In that very moment, please tell me_

 _that you love me_

 _I believe all my pains_

 _would vanished away_

 _I could grow stronger_

Aku menghiraukan getaran dan suara bising api yang terus membakar kapal ini dan suara kayu yang berjatuhan. Aku terus bernyanyi.

 _All remain the same_

 _by merely wishing_

 _Forever,_

 _let's move forward together_

Aku melepas pita dengan mawar yang berwarna biru yang diikat pada rambutku dan menciumnya. Ayah, aku harap ayah bisa menyimpannya kembali. Aku melepasnya dari tanganku sehingga pita tersebut terbang, syukurlah pitanya tidak ikut terbakar. Rambutku panjangku kini tergerai bebas.

 _I've always thought,_

 _It would be nice,_

 _If someday I could tell you_

 _that I love you_

Tubuhku benar-benar lemas dan terasa ringan sehingga melunglai diatas kayu yang basah tetapi terasa panas. Aku menutup mataku dan mengingat kenangan indah bersamanya. Tertawa, bercanda, menangis dan semuanya. Masih belum menghilang dari pikiran dan hatiku. Semua kenangan yang kutemukan bersamanya tidak akan sirna.

Selama satu tahun kehilangan dirinya, hatiku merasa dalam kedamaian tanpa dirinya. Hatiku terasa kosong tanpa kehadirannya. Namun, aku masih bisa mengingat senyuman hangatnya.

 _When my present and your present_

 _happened to cross again_

 _In that very moment, please tell me_

 _that you love me_

 _I believe all my pains would vanished away_

 _I could grow stronger_

 _And then you call my name_

 _when we're able to meet again_

 **BRAAAKKK**

...Kapalnya sudah tenggelam. Ah, kukira aku akan mati terbunuh tetapi kiranya seperti inilah aku mati. Tenggelam di sungai yang dingin, butiran salju menyatu dengan air sungai membuatnya semakin dingin.

...

Aku tidak tahu kalau ini ilusi atau apa. Aku melihat setitik cahaya di depan mataku, aku meraih tanganku pada cahaya tersebut. Tapi tidak dapat kuambil.

...

Tenggelam, membuatku ingat kembali saat aku bertemu dengannya. Ia menyelamatkan nyawaku, diriku yang masih memiliki sedikit pemahaman tentang dunia. Tapi, berkatnya ia mengajariku tentang banyak dengan dunia ini, keindahan dan keburukannya. Walaupun demikian, aku memiliki kenangan yang tak tergantikan dan amat berharga. Dan kenyataan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

...

Ini benar-benar akhir dari hidupku. Apakah ayah dan yang lain sudah berhasil kabur? Apakah pitaku bisa kembali lagi ke tangan ayah? Apa aku benar-benar akan kembali padanya? Tian, kumohon kabulkan doaku. Untuk terakhir kalinya di dunia ini...

...

Fengxiao...

Kumohon... Tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyusulmu.

 _'Xujie...'_

Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku, melihat sosok pria bermata emas di depanku. Ia merangkulku erat dengan kedua lengannya dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas kepalaku. Aku yakin kalau ini adalah rohnya, tetapi kenapa dia bisa menyentuhku.

 _'Fengxiao.'_

Dia tersenyum dengan lembut dan hangat padaku, kedua mataku melebar tidak percaya. _'Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku menjemputmu, Xujie.'_

Mei Xujie POV : OFF

 **-XXX-**

Normal POV : ON

Kini pasukan Cao Cao selamat setelah mengalahkan beberapa pasukan bala bantuan Wu. Mata mereka memandang kapal yang tenggelam satu persatu. Mata mereka terbelalak tidak percaya. Mereka tidak merasakan tanda-tanda wanita itu masih hidup.

"...!" Xun Yu melihat sesuatu tergenang di permukaan air. Ia langsung turun dari tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan berlari menuju tepi sungai.

Sebuah pita biru dengan mawar yang berwarna sa.a.

Pita pemberiannya kepada putrinya.

Serta mawar biru pemberian kakak kandungnya. Mei Yujie.

"Xujie..." Ia mengambil benda tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat.

Cao Cao menutup matanya dan mendoakan wanita itu. "Andai saja Guo Jia berada di sini. Kita tidak akan kalah pada peperangan ini... dan Nona Guo."

"...Sial." dengus Li Dian. Para jendral terdiam dan mendoakan wanita itu dalam hati. Mengingat kebaikan hati wanita tersebut terhadap mereka. Tidak pernah terlintas oleh pikiran mereka bahwa wanita seperti Xujie akan dipanggil kembali oleh Tian.

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Yoshaaa! That's it! Gaje benerrr wkwkwk. Saya memang gak pandai nulis 'action' dan penulisan saya masih hancur. Dan saya masih ragu dengan Genre-nya. Mohon kasih tahu supaya saya bisa tukar genre-nya, please! Hope you like it! DAN PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
